Love Like Woah
by OokamiHime567
Summary: What will happen when Izaya and Shizuo finally meet their match who could also be their utter downfall? And where did these two extraordinary people come from and what will they encounter on their wild adventure. TEMPORARY HIATUS**** SOOORY.
1. Chapter 1

"Akuma-teme! I will make you wish you were never born!"

Said girl, Akuma turned around and smirked tauntingly. Her violet eyes stared coolly in furious navy blues.

"Aw Hitomi-kun, Just let me go and I won't have to hurt you." Akuma voiced smoothly.

The girl she was talking to practically bristled with anger because of the slim dark-haired girl in front of her. Hitomi stomped toward Akuma and clenched the stop sign even tighter in her hand.

"I told you that if I saw your face again I would kill you. Now I'm gonna to make sure you get what you deserve!" Hitomi shouted. Akuma sighed and pulled out her double-sided blade, her smirk widening, "Well come on Hitomi-kun, show me what ya got." That was all Hitomi needed to hear before she barreled forward, fully intending to land a hit when suddenly,

"I-ZA-YAAA!"

Hitomi paused in her pursuit and it gave Akuma just enough time to walk backwards slowly before she turned around to run...only to crash into another moving person. Slim but strong hands steadied her and she looked into mischievous crimson eyes.

"Uh..Hi." Akuma stated dumbly. She looked behind her and saw an enraged Hitomi swinging her weapon wildly at them. She acted on instinct and tackled him where they hit the pavement. Hitomi growled angrily at her miss.

"You have a fuckin twin?!" Hitomi yelled. Akuma looked at the man beneath her and couldn't find any resemblance. That was when she noticed that she had yet to move off of him. As if he read her thoughts he smirked and said," As much as I love to have beautiful women on my lap I have to run now." Akuma jumped off of him and before she could even ask for his name he was running down the street with a tall blond man following right on his tail. Akuma then turned back to her own problem. Hitomi was breathing hard and the pole was almost split in half because of her tight grip. Akuma sighed and smirked cunningly at Hitomi," Sorry cretin, but I have better things to do in this city than entertain your ADD. Goodbye and try no to eat my lovely citizens of Ikebukuro!" Then she ran off, disappearing in the crowded streets thinking of one thing on her sharp mind.

"I'm gonna find him."

++Sorry it is so short I'm at school typing this:) Just so you know I do not own any characters in this story except Akuma and Hitomi. And maybe a couple more later on. Will definetly update another longer chapter and a new chapter to It's Crystal Clear. Ja Ne :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hitomi threw the pole on the ground, growling and snarling, cursing the very ground Akuma walked on. Two teenage boys, despite seeing the girl's obvious irritation, decided to annoy her even further. They smirked and chuckled which grabbed the dirty blonde haired girl's attention.

"What the fuck you laughin at?" Hitomi snarled

"You." One of them replied. "You look like a wild animal, a dog." Hitomi's lip curled up in anger,her nails dug into her palm making crescent shaped marks.

"Look there it is again," he curled his lip immitaing her," you're a filthy wannabe and the White Spheres are getting tired of you walking on their territory actin all high and mighty."

Hitomi in three steps was in front of him, her head directly beneath his nose. "Listen hear ya' little fucker,you go tell the fuckin white shitheads that when ever they wanna jump I'm ready to fuck em' up understand?" Hitomi snapped coldly.

When the one she was talking to didn't answer Hitomi growled angrily before reaching up and tangling her nimble fingers in his oily black hair. She dragged him down to her height and ignored the burst of stale breath that hit her nose when he yelped in pain. "I said do (pull) you fuckin (yank) understand!?"

Hitomi narrowed her eyes daring him to ignore her again. "Y-yes." "Say ya' understand." Another vicious yank of hair. "Y-yes I u-understand!" He yelped. "Good."

Hitomi let go of his hair and wiped her hand clean on his dingy white T shirt before she turned to the other guy who was shaking silently.

"You tell them I can be here at any time dipshits."

Akuma was completely amazed. She had been sitting at her desk, searching fr her red eyed demon for three hours. Three whole hours she had sat in front of her laptop and had no results.

Nada.

That rarely happened, most of the time she could find them in a snap of her fingers and have them taken care of by her personal spies in two. Akuma, the best informant in the world, could not find someone. It was pure torture. She dropped her head on the cool desk and groaned. She would have to do this the old fashioned way.

She grabbed her jacket and walked out of her penthouse. She locked the door behind her and began to walk into the noisy crowded streets of Ikebukuro. Suddenly her stomach growled just as she walked in front of a Russian sushi place. A large dark skinned man with an obcious Russian accent was yelling at people to come eat.

"Hey you! Come eat at Russian Sushi yes!"

Akuma walked toward the sushi place and accepted the coupon the the Russian man and reluctantly walked in. She looked around and decided that she liked this place, it had a warm atmosphere. She walked to the bar and ordered the only thing that she recognized on the menu.

Fatty tuna.

As she waited for her meal she over the conversation from the booth behind her. "Did Shinra have to patch you back up?" A man with dreadlocks said adjusting his glasses.

"No, the flea didn't cut me too bad." This man speaking was a lanky blonde haired man with his eyes shaded by a pair of blue tinted shades.

The dreadlock haired fellow then shook his head tiredly.

"Man, Izaya just doesn't stop does he?" Akuma then felt something click in her head. This looked strangely like the blonde haired man running after her target screaming that same name. She hopped off her seat and walked purposely over to their booth.

"Hello I couldn't help but to over hear you say Izaya. Do you know where I could find this Izaya person?" Akuma spoke smoothly.

The blonde haired nman mumbled something under his breath that sounded strangely like, 'Who would have thought the flea had fans.'

"No sorry, don't know where the little bastard could be." Akuma tried not to show her disappointment.

"Thank you anyway." She replied. She then walked out, ignoring the food that sat in her previous place. She had been thinking and walking when it had started to drizzle. She looked up at the gray sky that promised heavier and more rain. Two seconds later, she stiffened briefly.

She was being watched. She forced her body to relax and she made her way to the other side of the sidewalk then looked around, but couldn't see anyone who looked suspicious. She turned into a secluded alley and released a breath. "So you've been looking for me?" Akuma whirled around, blade already in her hand.

"Izaya."


	3. Chapter 3

***Hey people. I'm getting better at making updates. I hope that you like it and please review. I'd like good criticism.***

Hitomi walked slowly down the sidewalk thinking about her life and the absolute unfairness of it all. She woke up pretty happy only to reminded by her douche bag of a landlord that she was being put out. She didn't really have anything of importance so she just left. Then that dumb rat Akuma decided to make her day even worse by showing her face once again in Ikebukuro. Hitomi could only imagine that only amount of money she owed to the city now. Then some idiotic gang members wanted to recruit her again. She sighed and stuck her hands in her jean pockets. Same old, same old. After a moment or two Hitomi groaned and clutched her head. It was January 23. Two days before her sister's birthday, Kimiko. Kimiko was her older sister and she was a rich singer and and she sometimes acted. She usually came to visit Hitomi on her birthday just to make her take her out to buy her stuff. Even though she 'had so much money she could wipe her ass with it."

Hitomi then laughed at something she had randomly thought about. Kimiko; the superior child.

She laughed out loud,"How fuckin ironic."

Just then she heard a loud ear splitting screeching sound. She turned her head and saw the infamous headless driver speeding down the street leaving people in awe.

The blond haired girl laughed as another thought occurred to her.

'If she really doesn't have a head that is probably a really awkward relationship.' All of a sudden thunder sounded. Rain began to pour down and while everyone else was running for cover Hitomi was still standing there.

'Was it something it I said?' She thought angrily. Apparently it was because then it started to rain even harder. She grumbled something and ran for cover into a nearby Russian sushi place.

Akuma backed up putting space between her and Izaya. He made no move to move toward her or to take out a weapon.

"Yes I was actually. I see you've been hiding." She spoke trying to keep the amazement out of her voice. She still couldn't believe she hadn't been able to find him earlier. He smirked and opened his eyes wide with his hands still in his jacket pockets.

"Well, you found me. What'd you need?" He said. Akuma was about to speak when her throat clogged up. She had no idea what to say. She, Akuma Menuki, did not know what to say. This, this human had managed to make her lose her train of thought and make her words hightail it out of her mind.

"I..I.." He seemed to take pity on her and spoke instead.

"My name is Izaya Orihara. I met you this morning when I was playing with the protozoan." He explained. Akuma lowered her knife and relaxed her stance.

"Yes I remember you. You uh, caught me." She said walking toward him slowly. He shook his head.

"Do you mean when you jumped me then demanded for me to take you right then and there." He said with a raise of the eyebrow.

"What!"

Okay thank you for reading and I will update again soon. Ja ne;)


	4. Here I Come

Hey, I'm finally updating. I really appreciate the reviews even if It was only a few. I hope you like this chapter.

Akuma stared at Izaya in disbelief. He had just accused her of being some kind of harlot who asked him to sex her up!He stared back at her and laughed loudly at her expression.

"That is _not_ what happened. All I said to you was 'Hi' then I had to save your sorry butt because you were about to get killed." Akuma said smartly in one breath. How in the hell could this guy make her so out of her element? He stared at her before spinning on the balls of his feet around and throwing one hand up as if to say bye.

"Goodbye Ms. Akuma. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Then he walked out into the streets leaving a fuming and calculating Akuma to think.

'How in the world did he get my name?'

Hitomi walked into the sushi restaurant, she sighed and looked down at her sopping clothes. This was her last set before she would have to go to the laundry mat and clean all of them.

She looked back up and glanced around the place. It was warm and was filled with different people. Her eyes settled briefly on a tall looking man with blonde hair and glasses. He was talking to brown haired man and Hitomi couldn't help but to think she had seen him before this. It suddenly snapped into her head. He was the man who was chasing that other man after her run in with Akuma. He had, had a pole in his hand when she saw him. Was he possibly...no, Hitomi then shook her head and sat down in the booth behind them. There was no possible way he was the man she saw in her dreams. The man that was supposed to be her other half, that's what that damned scientist had told her. She stared at the man and was then certain when she saw him stand up with his friend. It _was_ him. Hitomi stood up with him and tried to make her heart stop beating so painfully in her chest. She walked up to him and then said,

"Hey." Good job Hitomi, simple and to the point.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He inquired.

Hitomi took a deep breath." I- I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to, er get a drink or something at a bar I work at." She said trying to act like herself instead of some stuttering school girl. He stiffened a little and unconsciously Hitomi's eyes faded a little.

"Your name is.." Hitomi blushed and felt incredibly stupid.

"It's Hitomi Tora. And Yours?" The man next to him chuckled a little and clasped a hand on the his shoulder.

"You know what. I'm gonna go, I'll see you later man."Then he walked to the door but turned back to say something over his shoulder. "Don't be late tomorrow." Then he left.

The blonde haired man turned to Hitomi and sighed.

"Shizuo Heiwajima. Where do you work at?"

"Mellow Village."

He nodded his head then started for the door. When he saw Hitomi had yet to move he turned around with a confused look on his rugged face.

"Are you comin?"

She let her brain jump back in her mind then walked quickly to catch up with him.

"Yea, yea I'm comin." She nodded and walked by his tall form.

'This was going pretty good. I just hope he won't run away when I tell him.' She thought grimly.

Akuma unlocked the door to her flat and slammed it little harder than needed, scaring her small brown cat. She dropped her keys on her small coffee table and turned to her computer. She was hungry but that could wait. She needed to find this Izaya Orihara, even if she had to skip meals and sleep for a couple of day. Her cat meowed loudly by her feet and Akuma smiled at him.

"Sorry Pasta, you don't have to starve with me okay." She walked to the kitchen and poured his food inside his dish.

She finished with him and sat at her computer, turning it on quickly. Her fingers immediately started to click on the keys now searching for the people closest to him. Three names came up.

Mairu and Kururi Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima.

She smirked devilishly.

Shizuo Heiwajima isn't related so he's her first target.

'Watch out Izaya, Cause here i come.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup' everyone it's OokamiHime here bringing you a new chapter to LLW. I hope that you enjoy it and please review.

*Crawls in EMO corner.* I'm starting to think that no one likes this story :(

Hitomi fixed her and Shizuo a drink and tried to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest. She had made a stupid choice in asking him out for drinks and now she has no idea what she should say!

"So, you just saw me talking to my partner and decided to ask me out for drinks? My bright colored hair didn't do anything to make you hesitant?" He asked unbuttoning his cuffs from his wrist. Hitomi glanced at him as she slid his drink over to him.

"I, uh, just wanted to talk because I had heard so much about you I guess? And don't forget, my hair is the same color as yours." She said sipping a bottle of water. He nodded and took off his shades while rubbing his eyes.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Just then a loud noise alerted them of someone else's presence. They both looked up at the door and Hitomi's once calm face morphed into a rage induced scowl.

Akuma walked further into the dim bar.

My, my Hitomi, you sure do move fast. Didn't you just move here?" She said tauntingly; and of course Hitomi fell for it.

She moved from behind the bar and picked up a margarita mixer.

"What the hell are you doing here rat!?" She growled irritatingly. Akuma chuckled and pointed in Shizuo's direction.

"I need to have a few words with him."

Hitomi snarled and looked back at Shizuo,

"Do you know her?" She questioned, trying to control her anger.

Shizuo looked on with surprised eyes,

"Uh, no I don't think so."

Hitomi whirled back on Akuma's smirking form and smirked sadistically.

"Well then I guess you might want to get the fuck outta my bar." Akuma sighed and reached into her pocket pulling out her trademark knife.

"Geez Hitomi-kun, I didn't really want to fight you today but I guess you need some type of distraction from your miserable life Ne~?"

Hitomi charged at Akuma and put all her force into throwing the margarita mixer at her head. Akuma laughed as it missed and hit the wall behind her with a smash. She ran toward Akuma and punched at her, only to be evaded and cut on the cheek with Akuma's nifty knife.

Blood dribbled from the cut and trailed down the her neck. She growled angrily and ripped the nailed bar seat out of the floor only to chuck it a Akuma's head. As expected Akuma dodged and was about to throw a perfectly aimed knife at Hitomi's knee is she hadn't been stopped by Hitomi's 'date'.

He stepped in front of her and sighed while rubbing his hair,

"Stop. What exactly do you need from me?" He asked glancing back curiously at the huffing blonde-haired girl.

Akuma pouted at her ruined fun and twirled her knife.

"I need you to tell me anything you know about Izaya Orihara."

He looked at her funny then his eyes lit up in recognition.

"You were at the sushi bar earlier weren't you?" Akuma preformed an elegant bow,

"Yes you are correct, that was me."

He glanced back again and almost flinched at the pure killing intent radiating off of Hitomi.

"You know what, let's talk outside," He turned back to Hitomi putting one had up to get her attention," Hey, I'll be right back, then we can talk,k?"

She bristled angrily before turning around,"Fine."

He walked toward the door of the bar and opened it for Akuma who curtsied before taking the lead and walking to the bench seated outside the bar, specially designed for dead beat drunks.

As soon as they sat down Shizuo decided to get it over with and begin speaking.

"I don't really know anything about aside from him being a sadistic person who is subtly manipulating this whole city to play his little game."

She looked at him thoughtfully before sighing and standing up.

"Okay, thanks for the info. it just gave me a very important clue." She had begun to walk away when Shizuo spoke again.

"Are you some type of detective or something?"

She turned back slightly.

"Hmm, no but I should certainly become one." Then she walked into the crowd around them.

Shizuo shook his head and pushed open the door to the bar.

'There are too many strange people in this city.'

Thank you for reading and I just want to tell you that I'm already working on the next chapter to this story and the next chapter to ICC.

Again thanks so much for reading my stories and please review my story to make me feel like I'm doing a good job at this. Ja ne~;3


	6. Author Note

Hi guys, its Ookamihime. I am really sorry if your were expecting a chapter but that will not be happening for a while. Why? Because somewhere along the line, I lost inspiration. I really like this fiction and do plan on finishing it, just not now.

It's gonna be on hiatus for a while and if anyone has any ideas about anything, you can PM me. Again I'm really sorry for not updating and hope you all understand because I'm sure you guys have felt this before. So bye-bye and please understand. Gosh it kills me to do this so soon in the fic. :(


End file.
